The Way It Was Meant TO Be
by wereleopard
Summary: Tara has become a vampire thanks to the PTB and one of the hunters that they wanted to avoid saved her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Money Talks

Title: The Way Things Were Meant To Be  
Author: Wereleopards  
E-Mail:  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Tara has become a vampire thanks to the PTB and one of the hunters that they wanted to avoid saved her.

Category: Lenore (Tara)/Sam  
Disclaimer: The characters from BTVS or Supernatural do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

Chapter One

Lenore couldn't stop thinking about him; it was becoming second nature just like using and answering to her name now. At times if she heard Tara called out she would look to see who it was but it had been a long time and she didn't do that much now. She was confused about him. He had held her protectively, taken care of her wounds and even slaughtered a cow and brought her the blood. She was very drawn to him, extremely attracted and that was one thing that she thought would never happen to her, wanting a man. One man.

Sam Winchester.

He had gone up against his brother and another hunter to protect her and the other vampires and even in the end Dean Winchester held helped them. They weren't the normal kinds of hunters but then she wasn't the normal kind of vampire but she did need help and there was one person she could think of to call. There wasn't a lot of choice.

Walking over she grabbed the phone and dialed a cell number that she had managed to get hold off through contacts she would never have dreamed of talking to as Tara, but as Lenore leader of this pack of vampires she had a little weight to push and get what she needed.

"Spike, I need your help but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially not Willow, if you can't do that I am hanging up now." Lenore waited for a few moments. "Good you can call me Lenore. I am going to give you an address. Go there and be alone I will know if you aren't"

XXXXX

Spike frowned at the cell in his hand; unless the phone could communicate with the dead Tara was very much alive and didn't want anyone to know. There were some riddles that he couldn't resist and this was one of them.

Buffy walked into Spike's crypt confusion on her face as she saw him grab a few things alcohol and cigarettes and threw them into a bag.

"Going somewhere?" The petite slayer asked.

"Yes." Spike acknowledged her briefly that was one other reason he wanted to get away. It was to find out what he was going to do with Buffy she used him when she wanted and then just threw him away.

"Care to tell me where?" Buffy crossed arms across her chest and glared Spike did what she wanted usually she could always count on that just as she could always count on Angel when they first started to go out.

"Nope." Spike zipped up the bag, flung it over his shoulder, and headed towards the door where the blonde still stood.

"Spike…"

"Buffy this has nothing to do with you and something I have to do. I'll let you know when I am coming back" Spike walked out of the door not turning back to look knowing that if he did he might not be able to leave.

XXXXX

Lenore paced back and forth becoming more impatient and agitated.

"Ta, uhhh Lenore." The British voice sounded unsure.

She turned around and smiled. Spike opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Her hair was dyed black, but there was something else. Tara was a vampire.

"Hello Spike, thank you for coming." Lenore said softly.

Spike couldn't help but grin, he had missed that voice, and he had missed her.

"You're a vampire?"

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Lenore grinned.

"Yes you do, uhhh there is something you should know about Willow, she..."

"Lenore?" Said a masculine voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenore turned around suddenly a bright smile on her face

Lenore turned around suddenly a bright smile on her face. "Sam!"

Spike watched the scene unfolding in front of him, maybe telling her about Willow and Kennedy wasn't going to be do difficult after all.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything?" Sam waved his hand between Lenore and Spike.

"What Spike? No I need his help." Lenore replied. "So why did you need to see me?"

"We were just wondering if you could help us with some information." Sam smiled at her.

Lenore just stared at him a moment, with a slight move of her head she looked behind him and saw his brother. "Hello Dean. So what information do you want?"

"Can we talk in front of your friend?" Sam nodded at Spike.

"Yes, you can talk in front of him." Lenore grinned at the bleach blonde vampire.

"We've been noticing some strange behaviour with the vampires. They are packing up and going on a road trip towards California." Sam explained.

"Sunnydale." Spike automatically responded.

Three heads turned and looked at him.

"What's going on Spike?" Lenore's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Spike sighed, shaking his head. "The First." He saw three blank stares. "The First Evil." He clarified. "It's making its way to the hellmouth. Good thing I was already there, all that travelling." Spike grinned.

"How do you know this?" Dean's hand went towards the gun he had.

"Well I'm getting that feeling aren't you 'Lenore'?"

"You're a vampire!" Dean shouted and moved away, his hand going to his brothers shoulder to pull him back.

"It's ok, he's a friend. Please trust me." Lenore assured them.

Sam's eyes widened just for a moment, he glanced at his brother and then back to the vampires. His gaze settled on Spike. "How long ago did it appear?"

"About 3 months." Spike watched the young man.

Sam turned back to his brother. "It's all my fault."

"Sammy, you can't blame yourself."

"Ok what are you two talking about?" Spike walked over to them.

"Sammy, you can't." Dean begged his brother.

"Dean I have to do something." Sam stared at Dean for a moment longer, he heard Dean sigh and knew that his brother had excepted his decision.

"Sam why is it your fault?" Lenore placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"When I was six months old my mother was killed by a yellow-eyed demon. She was engulfed by fire. That was why our father became a hunter."

"You're hunters!" Spike growled.

"Spike not now, carry on Sam." She spoke softly and had a gentle smile on her face.

"I didn't tell anyone but over 6 months ago I started to get visions of people in trouble. It turned out this the demon had done something to us. He wanted one of us to lead his army but before he was killed he managed to open the gates of hell and some of them managed to escape before we could close it again. These First must have been one of those."

"You didn't plan this you couldn't have known what was going to happen." Lenore assured him, she didn't want him to blame himself for something he had no control over.

"It doesn't matter that it wasn't intended, it still happened and I have to do something to stop it. I'm going to Sunnydale."

"You mean we are going to Sunnydale." Dean said as he looked at his brother.

"I'm coming along to. I've worked to hard with these vampires and I am not going to give up without a fight." Lenore muttered.

"Tara." Spike shook his head. "Sorry Lenore there is something you should know about Willow?"

Lenore frowned. "What's wrong with her? She is ok?"

"She's fine. Willow is dating someone called Kennedy, a potential." Spike watched her carefully.

"You're a lesbian?" Dean grinned at her.

Sam shook his head at his brother.

"I dated a woman yes, but that doesn't mean I am not attracted to men." Lenore looked down at her feet but not before her gaze landed on Sam just for a moment.

XXXXX

Lenore took a deep breath even though she didn't need to as the past 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.

Spike glanced at her. "Are you ok?"

"Just a little nervous." She replied.

Spike smirked. "So you and Sam?"

"There is no me and Sam." Lenore glared at him.

"I think we better go and find Buffy first, she'll be out patrolling."

It didn't take them long to find Buffy and the potentials. The petite slayer opened her mouth to yell at Spike who had just appeared but then something caught her gaze.

"Tara?" Buffy whispered.

Kennedy opened and closed her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

TBC


End file.
